


headlines.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jim Moriarty was REAL, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: Anon Asked: "Fluffy mormor reading the headlines together after the fall."





	headlines.

“Sebastian, come—God, come in here. Fuck, come in here right now.”

 

Jim’s speech was prevented by heavy wheezes and loud giggles, which was a bit concerning considering the last time Sebastian had heard that giggle, there was a dead man hanging from their ceiling, his head in their fridge.

He pushed himself off the couch with growing curiosity in his chest, Jim’s laughs still carrying down the hallway. 

“Jim?” He asked, walking into the bedroom, where Jim was sitting on the bed, newspaper in hand, his face the personification of joy. It brought a smile to Sebastian’s face, seeing Jim happy. Truly, truly happy.

“Look at this.” Jim moved over, a silent invitation for Sebastian to join him on the bed, opening the paper wider so the sniper could see it.

“ _ **Sherlock A Fake! The Suicide of The Fake Detective**_.” Marked the paper, bringing a chuckle from Sebastian as he climbed onto the bed. Jim curled into his side, a smile on his face.

“ ‘Fake Detective created nemesis Jim Moriarty. Hired the late Richard Brook to play the part of his arch-enemy.’ Can you believe it, Sebby?” A cackle of glee escaped Jim as he looked up into Sebastian’s eyes, brown eyes full of mirth.

“I can believe you entirely  _shattered_ my career.” They both rolled their eyes at the offhand comment from Richard as he walked past the door, pouting.

“I love you, Jimmy.” Sebastian sighed, pressing a kiss to Jim’s forehead as the man continued to read through the headlines. 

“Love you too, Bastian.”


End file.
